1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, more particularly, a container for transporting flat electronic parts which are used for producing, for example, a variety of flat panels, display devices (plasma display devices, liquid crystal display devices, and so on), and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Assemblage type containers are known as disclosed in Utility Model Examined Publication No. 56-27062. The container disclosed in this publication is easy to assemble and dismantle and is convenient for handling, because it is possible to make the bulk of the container smaller by dismantling it, when only the container is returned after transporting the goods in the container.
In the case of transporting flat electronic parts, for example, glass substrates for defining display surfaces of plasma display devices, in the container disclosed in the publication, however, a lot of protecting cases or shock absorbers are necessary to be arranged, because these flat electronic parts are easy to be destroyed. The container itself is easy to be returned, because the container is dismantled and the bulk of the container is made smaller after transporting the flat electronic part, however, the treatment of the protecting cases or shock absorbers is a problem. It is not preferable to dump the protecting cases or shock absorbers at the transporting destination, because it wastes resources and produces a lot of refuse.
Therefor, it is required to return the protecting cases and shock absorbers with the container and reutilize them; however, conventional containers do not have a suitable construction to return the protecting cases and shock absorbers with the container.
Further, the conventional container has a problem that the height of the side plates of the container is more than the height of flat electronic parts so that the side plates interfere with the electronic parts and protecting cases to be taken out and the working efficiency is not good, when the electronic parts are taken out from the container.